The Kiss That Changed Everything
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: A little one-shot of Daniel and Luce. They kiss and she stays alive. Sound familiar? Yeah, I kinda got the idea from Fallen.  Rated T because I like T. Trust me, the story is better than the summary. Enjoy..


**AU: This is just a little one-shot about Luce and Daniel because I'm in love with the Fallen series right now, so yeah.**

**It's kinda like their kiss in fallen, but hey. Who cares.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallen or any of the characters in any way.**

* * *

><p>Daniel sat silently, watching her stood on the beach, staring out across the ocean.<p>

Watching how her dark hair flowed in the wind, how her eyes flickered around her every so often; like she was looking for someone, the way she kicked the smooth sand with her bare feet.

She placed herself onto a small rock, shredding a flower she pulled from her hair. Occasionally, she'd hug her arms to her chest for warmth.

He knew what she was waiting for, and he wanted to give her what she wanted. What she needed.

Every time he tried to resist the feelings he had and every time, he'd failed. But they weren't just feelings, it was more than that.

It was love he felt every time and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her feel loved.

He couldn't resist any longer. Daniel stood gracefully, still watching her and wrenched his shoulders back as his glorious, white wings revealed themselves.

He glided through the sky, carefully and quietly, landing softly behind her, breathless -just as always- by her beauty.

His wings shot back beneath his skin, through the small slit in his shirt and he started to walk towards her.

"Luce." He called out simply and she snapped around, a delighted smile appearing on her stunning face.

"I've been waiting for you." She answered, watching Daniel slowly walk towards her along the smooth, warm sand.

He took a deep breath and answered, "I know."

He studied her features; her black hair draped over her shoulders moving as she breathed quickly, her blue eyes watching his every move, her petite body, seeming to move in sync with his.

They didn't say anything else. They didn't have to as they stepped forward, finally holding each other in a tight embrace.

Luce let out a contented sigh and placed her head onto his chest and murmured, "I missed you, Daniel."

"I missed you too." He replied tenderly, stroking her cheek softly. She looked up to meet his gaze but stayed silent.

He grinned brilliantly, in return, making a small giggle escape from her rounded, rosy lips, sending him over the edge.

Her laugh always made his lose control. _Always._

"When-" She whispered, suddenly being cut off by his lips pressing against hers eagerly.

She froze for an instant, but swiftly recovered and responded with a gasp, pulling him closer to her.

He felt her warming up and urgency ran through him. He hated losing her like this.

His hands tangled in her hair, and then found their way to the small of her back, crushing her to him, as if trying to keep her to stay.

She responded hungrily, kissing him deeper and more passionate than she'd ever done before. He thought he'd be the one bursting from them being together like this.

Reluctantly, Luce pulled away, looking at the floor feeling embarrassed, her face turning the colour of Daniels shirt.

He couldn't compute; Luce was still there, still completely alive. She never lasted this long.

"You're still here." He spoke out loud, different emotions running through him. Fear that this had never happened before, but joy because he'd have more time with her.

Luce frowned, her forehead making little creases, "Yes, Daniel. You think I'd kiss you and run away?" She asked him loyally.

"N-no, it's just…" He stuttered, not knowing how to explain things to her. Not knowing how to explain things to himself.

Luce's hand reached out to touch his face, but he recoiled quickly, taking a step back, worried that if he did anything else with her, she'd combust.

Rejection showed clearly on her face, but still she carried on, "What's wrong, Daniel? Have I done something to upset you?" She asked, feeling utterly confused and hurt.

He shook his head violently and stepped forwards cautiously, extending his arm as Luce did, to touch her face gently.

"No, Luce, I promise. Nothing you have done has upset me." He answered truthfully. Confuse him, yes. But not upset him.

"I must go now, I to do something." He said abruptly, seeing something- or someone where he had been sat on the cliff whilst watching Luce.

Sadly, Luce looked down at the sand, "Okay. But please, come back. I need you Daniel." She muttered to him, playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"I will always find you. No matter what." He replied, Luce not fully understanding what he meant. He leant in to kiss her forehead.

Luce smiled sadly at him and started to walk away, towards the beach house and immediately turned around to wave to Daniel but he'd vanished from the beach.

As she turned back to go home, she saw a flicker of something white and gleaming in the sky. Thinking it was a bird, she continued to walk up to the beach back to her house.

"I love you." Daniel whispered from his place in the sky, eyeing Luce as she opened her front door and stepped in, after taking a look up at the sky, directly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I love getting notifications that I've got reviews. I don't mind whether it's a good review or a critical one, you choose, haha.<strong>

**And, while you're at it, maybe you could tell me if it's good as a one-shot or whether I should carry it on?**

**Thankyou everyone. I love you.**

**Holly - xx**


End file.
